My pretty teacher
by Liina Jonass
Summary: ¿Ryoma Echizen y matrimonio? Esas palabras no podían ir juntas en una misma frase. Además, debía buscar una hermosa profesora para saber tratar y seducir a las mujeres. ¿Quién mejor que Ryuzaki?
1. Chapter 1

_Sumary: ¿Ryoma Echizen y matrimonio? Esas palabras definitivamente no podían ir juntas. Era imposible de creer. Pero, igualmente, era cierto. Y debería buscar una bella profesora para que le ayudara a tratar a las chicas, y a seducirlas y enamorarlas._

-Hola! Mi nombre es Lina y soy nueva aquí en todo esto. Este es mi primer fanfic. Así que por favor no sean crueles! xD Lo hago de esta parejita porque me encanta y creo que son geniales y tan tiernos juntos! ^^

Eiji: yo opino lo mismo! ^^

-Qué haces tú aquí? o.O

Eiji: pero qué forma de tratar a tus invitados, Lina-chan! ¬¬ Bueno, de cualquier manera…nunca me perdería una historia de o'chibi y Saku-chan! ^^

-…¬¬…Te meterás a la fuerza en mi primer fic, cierto?

Eiji: oh si! Da el disclaimer! El disclaimer! –emocionado.

-Niño raro ¬¬ Lindo, pero raro ¬¬

**Disclaimer: **OK….PoT no me pertenece, excepto algunos personajes que creé y que necesito para la historia, la cual sí me pertenece. xD

**My pretty teacher.**

**Capí****tulo I.**

-"Pero tú sabes que Ryoma no es de esos chicos que se dejan manipular. Tal vez se resista, tal vez le dé igual…nunca se sabe."

-_"Pues en mi familia las cosas son así, y se han perdido dos generaciones. No lo podemos permitir. La chica, aunque no la conozco, es una chica de clase, es una chica muy educada. Debo hablar aún con sus padres para todo esto pero ya vi su fotografía, es la chica perfecta para Ryoma."_

-"Pero tío, Ryoma…"

-"_¡Nada de eso! ¡Ya te dije que Echizen Ryoma no decidirá, Nanjiro! Él sólo acatará órdenes."_

-"Es que esas tradiciones de matrimonios arreglados son tan antiguas y…"

-"_… ¡Y representan el honor de la familia! Cociéndolo, si Ryoma no es forzado a casarse con esta chica, quedará soltero de por vida. Así que, tú sólo encuentra la manera de decírselo y prepáralo, esta chica es una heredera millonaria, no quiero que sus malos modales lo arruinen todo. ¿Quedó claro, sobrino? –dijo enojado el anciano y sin esperar respuesta, colgó, un típico acto Echizen."_

Nanako pasaba por el estudio de su tío y al verle, su cara se volvió de espanto y llamó rápidamente a su tía.

-"¡De seguro está enfermo, tía!" –gritaba la chica mientras ambas mujeres corrían por el pasillo para ver al samurai.

Nanjiro las miró sin entender los gritos y al verle su mujer le miró con espantó y se acercó a él para poner una mano en su frente.

-"No tienes fiebre… ¿Te sientes mal?"

-"Para nada. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Yo estoy perfectamente."

-"Es que nos preocupamos, ¡No estás leyendo ninguna de tus revistas de colegialas!" –contestó su sobrina luego de suspirar.

Nanjiro Echizen quedó atónito. ¿Es que se pensaba que estaba mal cuando no actuaba como un pervertido? Bueno… ¡quién no lo haría!

-"Estoy en casa" –avisó un desinteresado Ryoma.

-"Ryoma, debo hablar contigo." –dijo seriamente.

-"Será luego, vengo de la práctica. Quiero bañarme"

-"No, será ahora. Ven aquí Ryoma, es importante"

-"Mada mada dane" –dijo dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-"Ahora, Echizen. Ven, si no quieres que desaparezcan las pontas de la lista para el mercado." –amenazó.

El chico bajó de mala gana y se sentó en el sofá, y su madre y su prima imitaron esto, seguidas de Nanjiro. Él parecía nervioso, miraba al suelo intentando sonreír.

-"¿Y?"

-"Tu abuelo acaba de llamar. A ese viejo le gustan las tradiciones y el honor familiar mas que su propia vida, e incluso la de los demás…"

-"Al grano." –pidió el ambarino.

-"Quiere que te cases con la nieta de una de sus amigas. Vio una foto de la chica y dijo que sería perfecta para ti. No conoce a la chica, pero dice que viene de buena familia, educada y al parecer, adinerada. No me dijo su nombre, pero en vista de que la tradición se ha perdido y Ryoga es un inútil…debes casarte".

Ryoma no dijo nada ante eso. Se paró enseguida y fue a la cocina por una Ponta de uva, para luego subir a su cuarto y encerrarse. Nanako subió a ordenar su habitación (aunque no hacía falta). Nanjiro se quedó conversando con su mujer sobre el tema, Rinko sorprendida y Nanjiro preocupado. No sería fácil obligar a Ryoma Echizen a casarse.

[][][][][]

-"¡Tal vez está enfermo!" –dijo una desesperada Tomoka en el salón de clases.

-"Deja de decir esas cosas, Tomo-chan. De seguro Ryoma-kun sólo se quedó dormido." –dijo una sonriente Sakuno.

-"¡Tal vez se lesionó jugando un partido!" –lloraba la chica.

-"No fue así. Yo lo vi al salir de los entrenamientos. Iba perfectamente, no te preocupes." –dijo intentando calmar a su amiga.

-"Todos a su asiento, por favor" –pidió el profesor al entrar.

El profesor saludó y empezó la lección del día. Hasta que algo, mejor dicho alguien, interrumpió.

-"Señor Echizen, otra vez tarde. Mejor valla a su asiento. " –ordenó enojado el profesor.

Tomoka chilló ahogadamente al ver entrar a su adorado príncipe sano y salvo. Ryoma casi ni prestó atención a la clase, nunca lo hacía, siempre dormía. Pero ahora tenía algo en que pensar.

¿Y es que acaso era una broma? ¿Él…comprometido? ¡Pero si él no conocía el amor, ni nada parecido! ¿Cómo iba a ser eso? Definitivamente tendría que hablar con su padre. Él no gritaría ni haría escándalos, eso no era para nada de él, pero si su padre insistía, él se iría con sus tíos a Estados Unidos. Era una mala broma esa la de casarse, y él no estaba dispuesto a ser un juguetito por la maña de su tío abuelo. Eso de comprometerse la gente ya no lo hacía. ¿Por qué precisamente a él le había tocado el viejo chiflado? Él no se casaría, de eso estaba seguro. Y poco le importaban los escándalos que podrían formar sus padres y la demás gente, si no quiere, no lo hace. Simple, nada difícil para Ryoma Echizen.

-"¿Ryo… Ryoma-kun? –la chica de las trenzas llamó su atención.

-¿Hmpf?

-La… la clase ya terminó. Ya todos salieron y tienes que cambiarte. Ahora tenemos deporte.

-Hmpf. –masculló.

El chico salió como si nada con las manos en los bolsillos, y Sakuno a dos metros tras él muy nerviosa y sonrojada. Las clases siguieron normalmente con un Ryoma totalmente concentrado y decidido, pero no precisamente en las lecciones, si no más bien en asuntos personales.

Sólo se concentró durante las prácticas de tenis, donde naturalmente, no perdió ningún partido. Al llegar a casa evitó a sus padres y a su prima, no quería hablar del tema. No aún.

[][][][][]

El momento llegó al terminar la cena, justo cuando su padre tomaba una de sus revistas, luego de que su esposa y su sobrina se retiraran.

-"No lo haré" –sentenció.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"¿Por qué? Es tonto preguntar eso. Es obvio por qué. Ni siquiera conozco a la chica. No tengo buen tacto con nadie. ¿Cómo quieres que esté con una mujer? Aparte, ¿Quién con su sano juicio en este planeta aún piensa en los matrimonios arreglados por tradición? Nadie que yo conozca."

-"Sabes lo terco que es mi tío" –dijo el samurai con una sonrisa y una mano en la cabeza.

-"Pero es tu tío, no el mío. Y además, ¿Por qué no casa a Ryoga? A él le encanta conocer chicas, y además, ésta es heredera…"

-"…Y Ryoga es un completo idiota. Sabes que haría que la chica lo odiara en seguida. Ella es una chica con modales. Y Ryoga es caso perdido, tu tienes 15 años, aún te puedo corregir algo."

-"Si tanto le interesa a ese viejo la chica, que se case él" –sentenció el ambarino.

-"Sé que no te convenceré ahora. Y que nadie lo logrará en este momento. Hablé con ese viejo en la mañana. Dijo que al menos, arreglaras tus modales y conocieras a la chica. Luego veremos eso de boda."

-"No lo haré" –dijo seguro el chico.

-"Hazlo por el viejo. Caerá luego, no te preocupes. Pero al menos llévate bien con la chica, pero antes de eso mejora tus modales."

-"Hmpf" –bufó el ambarino.

Ryoma se retiró. Ya hablaría con el viejo, por suerte, el siguiente día sería sábado.

[][][][][]

Se levantó temprano ese día. Bajó ya arreglada porque escuchó voces en la planta baja de la casa. Había visitas. Pero para cuando bajó, ya se habían retirado. Sus padres estaban raros, y su abuela muy concentrada. Pero no preguntó nada ya que el timbre sonó y un animado Eiji entró saltando.

···· Tras bambalinas ····

Eiji: ¡ey! ¡Ahí estoy yo!, ^^

-Lo sé. Pero… ¿POR QUé INTERRUMPISTE EL FIC?

¿Te falla el coco?

Eiji: … es que ahí estoy yo. ¡Me pusiste en tu fic!^^

-Es obvio. Eres parte de PoT.¬¬

Eiji: ¡Genial! ¿Y saldré mucho? ^^

-No si no te callas. ¬¬

Y si vuelves a interrumpir, te saco del fic, y además, llamo a otro para que me ayude a narrar. –risa malévola.

Eiji: ¿A quién le fallaba el coco? ¬¬

***Lo sentimos, hubo un problema técnico. Disfrute de la música en estos pequeños momentos de espera. Gracias por su comprensión***

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

***Gracias por esperar. Volvemos a nuestra programación habitual***

···· Fin bambalinas ····

-"¿Eiji?" –Preguntó asombrada- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Venía paseando, pero se me antojó una torta con Momoshiro. ¿Vienes?" –dijo el neko.

-"Claro. Déjame ir por mi chaqueta. Son las 7 a.m., aún hace frío. Ya vuelvo" –dijo la chica y salió en pocos minutos.

Al salir, se encontró con Momoshiro y Eiji esperándola y hablando de la tarta que comerían. Empezaron a caminar mientras Sakuno escuchaba a Eiji hablar animadamente. Hasta que algo llamó su atención.

-"¿O' chibi? –preguntó el neko intrigado, y luego saltó sobre el chico- ¡O' chibi!

-"¿Kikumaru? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Iremos a desayunar. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" –preguntó Momo.

-"Estoy trotando, mas bien calentando para el partido matutino junto a mi padre." –respondió el ambarino.

-"Tu vida no es más que el tenis" –suspiró- "¿Ya desayunaste? No creo que a Saku-chan le importe que te unas a nuestro desayuno."

-"Po-por mi no hay problema" –dijo con timidez la aludida.

-"Lo siento, quiero seguir entrenan…!" –el ambarino no pudo terminar la frase, porque un enérgico Eiji le había tomado el brazo y había salido corriendo como un rayo, llevándose consigo a Ryoma y dejando atrás a sus amigos.

-"Creo que Kikumaru tenía prisa." –rió el chico.

Sakuno caminó junto a Momoshiro el corto trayecto que quedaba hasta la cafetería. Al llegar, una mesera estaba anotando la larga orden de Kikumaru.

-"Ya ordené por ustedes" –avisó el neko cuando ellos se sentaron y la camarera partió con la interminable orden.

Los chicos agradecieron al pelirrojo y empezaron a hablar. Los diferentes tipos de tortas empezaron a llegar, y Momo y Eiji se atragantaban con ellas. Ryoma sólo bebió una Ponta y un sándwich, ya que era el desayuno. Y Sakuno sólo un chocolate caliente y unas cuantas galletas. Entre las payasadas de los mayores, el celular de Sakuno empezó a sonar. La chica se paró y se retiró a hablar con Tomoka. Hablaron unos minutos y luego colgaron.

-"Lo siento, debo irme" –se despidió la chica- "Tomoka quiere que la ayude a hornear unas cuantas cosas"

-"No hay problema. ¿Te acompaño?" –se ofreció Momo.

-"No, gracias. Tomaré el autobús, Muchas gracias. Adiós." –la chica de las trenzas se retiró rápidamente y se dirigió a la casa de su amiga.

Al llegar, ordenaron un poco el desorden de los hermanos de Tomoka antes de ir a hornear pasteles y galletas.

-"¿Y para qué tanta comida?" –preguntó la pelirroja.

-"Es que viene mi primo Michael. Viene de Estados Unidos y pues es tan glotón como Kikumaru-sempai." –respondió la chica de las coletas.

-"¿Tanto?" –preguntó Sakuno con una risita.

-"Claro. Y quiero que sea recibido como se debe." –sonrió.

Terminaron de cocinar y limpiaron la cocina, para luego encargarse de los recién despertados hermanos de Tomoka que querían desayunar, por lo que debieron volver a la cocina.

Sakuno llamó a su madre y avisó que pasaría el día en casa de Tomoka.

[][][][][]

-"¿Qué?" –gritaron al unísono.

-"No griten, llamarán la atención" –reclamó el ambarino.

-"Lo sentimos."

-"¿Te casarás con una chica que no conoces?" –preguntó sorprendido Eiji.

-"Contra mi voluntad. Pero no importa, ya convenceré al viejo de no casarme."

-"Espero que tengas suerte" –dijo Momo.

[][][][][]

-"Quiero hablar con él." –sentenció Ryoma al llegar a su casa.

-"¿Con quién?" –preguntó su prima.

-"Con el viejo ése, Shin Echizen"

-"Qué bueno verte, Ryoma"

-"Que bueno que recuerdas a Ryoma, tío. Bueno, ¿Por qué no vamos a hablar al patio? –ofreció Nanjiro.

[][][][][]

Ryoma estaba enojado. Hacía media hora estaba hablando con el viejo ése y no habían llegado a nada. El viejo estaba empeñado en que se casara, y ni importaba todos los pretextos y razones de Ryoma, nada lo hacía cambiar de parecer.

-"Hagamos algo. Juguemos un partido de tenis. Si te gano, harás lo que yo diga. Si ganas, veremos lo que sucede" –ofreció Shin Echizen apuntando hacia las canchas.

Ryoma sonrió triunfante. Tal vez no podía ganarle a su padre. Pero a ese vejestorio… El triunfo era suyo. No había cómo perder.

-¡Hola! Bueno, este es el fin del capitulo 1. No sé si les haya gustado, pero es que es sólo el comienzo. Luego las cosas irán mejorando, lo prometo. Bueno, dejen reviews, por favor, peor no sean crueles xD Es mi primer fic.

Los personajes que me pertenecen y que cree son **Shin Echizen**, el tío abuelo de Ryoma, y** Michael Brown**, el primo de Tomoka que viene de Estados Unidos.

Eiji: ¿sólo ellos?

-Los demás irán apareciendo según la historia lo necesite, neko.

Eiji: Crees que a Tomo-chan le queden galletas? ^^

-No te las comas, son para Michael, Kikumaru.

Eiji: ¡pero Lina-chan…! –inflando sus mejillas de manera infantil.

-suspiro-

-Bueno, adiós. Buen día! Y dejen reviews!


	2. Capítulo 2

_Sumary: ¿Ryoma Echizen y matrimonio? Esas palabras definitivamente no podían ir juntas. Era imposible de creer. Pero, igualmente, era cierto. Y debería buscar una bella profesora para que le ayudara a tratar a las chicas, y a seducirlas y enamorarlas._

-Hola! Mi nombre es Lina y soy nueva aquí en todo esto. Este es mi primer fanfic. Así que por favor no sean crueles! xD Lo hago de esta parejita porque me encanta y creo que son geniales y tan tiernos juntos! ^^

Eiji: yo opino lo mismo! ^^

-Qué haces tú aquí? o.O

Eiji: pero qué forma de tratar a tus invitados, Lina-chan! ¬¬ Bueno, de cualquier manera…nunca me perdería una historia de o'chibi y Saku-chan! ^^

-…¬¬…Te meterás a la fuerza en mi primer fic, cierto?

Eiji: oh si! Da el disclaimer! El disclaimer! –emocionado.

-Niño raro ¬¬ Lindo, pero raro ¬¬

**Disclaimer: **OK….PoT no me pertenece, excepto algunos personajes que creé y que necesito para la historia, la cual sí me pertenece. xD

**My pretty teacher.**

**Capí****tulo I.**

-"Pero tú sabes que Ryoma no es de esos chicos que se dejan manipular. Tal vez se resista, tal vez le dé igual…nunca se sabe."

-_"Pues en mi familia las cosas son así, y se han perdido dos generaciones. No lo podemos permitir. La chica, aunque no la conozco, es una chica de clase, es una chica muy educada. Debo hablar aún con sus padres para todo esto pero ya vi su fotografía, es la chica perfecta para Ryoma."_

-"Pero tío, Ryoma…"

-"_¡Nada de eso! ¡Ya te dije que Echizen Ryoma no decidirá, Nanjiro! Él sólo acatará órdenes."_

-"Es que esas tradiciones de matrimonios arreglados son tan antiguas y…"

-"_… ¡Y representan el honor de la familia! Cociéndolo, si Ryoma no es forzado a casarse con esta chica, quedará soltero de por vida. Así que, tú sólo encuentra la manera de decírselo y prepáralo, esta chica es una heredera millonaria, no quiero que sus malos modales lo arruinen todo. ¿Quedó claro, sobrino? –dijo enojado el anciano y sin esperar respuesta, colgó, un típico acto Echizen."_

Nanako pasaba por el estudio de su tío y al verle, su cara se volvió de espanto y llamó rápidamente a su tía.

-"¡De seguro está enfermo, tía!" –gritaba la chica mientras ambas mujeres corrían por el pasillo para ver al samurai.

Nanjiro las miró sin entender los gritos y al verle su mujer le miró con espantó y se acercó a él para poner una mano en su frente.

-"No tienes fiebre… ¿Te sientes mal?"

-"Para nada. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Yo estoy perfectamente."

-"Es que nos preocupamos, ¡No estás leyendo ninguna de tus revistas de colegialas!" –contestó su sobrina luego de suspirar.

Nanjiro Echizen quedó atónito. ¿Es que se pensaba que estaba mal cuando no actuaba como un pervertido? Bueno… ¡quién no lo haría!

-"Estoy en casa" –avisó un desinteresado Ryoma.

-"Ryoma, debo hablar contigo." –dijo seriamente.

-"Será luego, vengo de la práctica. Quiero bañarme"

-"No, será ahora. Ven aquí Ryoma, es importante"

-"Mada mada dane" –dijo dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-"Ahora, Echizen. Ven, si no quieres que desaparezcan las pontas de la lista para el mercado." –amenazó.

El chico bajó de mala gana y se sentó en el sofá, y su madre y su prima imitaron esto, seguidas de Nanjiro. Él parecía nervioso, miraba al suelo intentando sonreír.

-"¿Y?"

-"Tu abuelo acaba de llamar. A ese viejo le gustan las tradiciones y el honor familiar mas que su propia vida, e incluso la de los demás…"

-"Al grano." –pidió el ambarino.

-"Quiere que te cases con la nieta de una de sus amigas. Vio una foto de la chica y dijo que sería perfecta para ti. No conoce a la chica, pero dice que viene de buena familia, educada y al parecer, adinerada. No me dijo su nombre, pero en vista de que la tradición se ha perdido y Ryoga es un inútil…debes casarte".

Ryoma no dijo nada ante eso. Se paró enseguida y fue a la cocina por una Ponta de uva, para luego subir a su cuarto y encerrarse. Nanako subió a ordenar su habitación (aunque no hacía falta). Nanjiro se quedó conversando con su mujer sobre el tema, Rinko sorprendida y Nanjiro preocupado. No sería fácil obligar a Ryoma Echizen a casarse.

[][][][][]

-"¡Tal vez está enfermo!" –dijo una desesperada Tomoka en el salón de clases.

-"Deja de decir esas cosas, Tomo-chan. De seguro Ryoma-kun sólo se quedó dormido." –dijo una sonriente Sakuno.

-"¡Tal vez se lesionó jugando un partido!" –lloraba la chica.

-"No fue así. Yo lo vi al salir de los entrenamientos. Iba perfectamente, no te preocupes." –dijo intentando calmar a su amiga.

-"Todos a su asiento, por favor" –pidió el profesor al entrar.

El profesor saludó y empezó la lección del día. Hasta que algo, mejor dicho alguien, interrumpió.

-"Señor Echizen, otra vez tarde. Mejor valla a su asiento. " –ordenó enojado el profesor.

Tomoka chilló ahogadamente al ver entrar a su adorado príncipe sano y salvo. Ryoma casi ni prestó atención a la clase, nunca lo hacía, siempre dormía. Pero ahora tenía algo en que pensar.

¿Y es que acaso era una broma? ¿Él…comprometido? ¡Pero si él no conocía el amor, ni nada parecido! ¿Cómo iba a ser eso? Definitivamente tendría que hablar con su padre. Él no gritaría ni haría escándalos, eso no era para nada de él, pero si su padre insistía, él se iría con sus tíos a Estados Unidos. Era una mala broma esa la de casarse, y él no estaba dispuesto a ser un juguetito por la maña de su tío abuelo. Eso de comprometerse la gente ya no lo hacía. ¿Por qué precisamente a él le había tocado el viejo chiflado? Él no se casaría, de eso estaba seguro. Y poco le importaban los escándalos que podrían formar sus padres y la demás gente, si no quiere, no lo hace. Simple, nada difícil para Ryoma Echizen.

-"¿Ryo… Ryoma-kun? –la chica de las trenzas llamó su atención.

-¿Hmpf?

-La… la clase ya terminó. Ya todos salieron y tienes que cambiarte. Ahora tenemos deporte.

-Hmpf. –masculló.

El chico salió como si nada con las manos en los bolsillos, y Sakuno a dos metros tras él muy nerviosa y sonrojada. Las clases siguieron normalmente con un Ryoma totalmente concentrado y decidido, pero no precisamente en las lecciones, si no más bien en asuntos personales.

Sólo se concentró durante las prácticas de tenis, donde naturalmente, no perdió ningún partido. Al llegar a casa evitó a sus padres y a su prima, no quería hablar del tema. No aún.

[][][][][]

El momento llegó al terminar la cena, justo cuando su padre tomaba una de sus revistas, luego de que su esposa y su sobrina se retiraran.

-"No lo haré" –sentenció.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"¿Por qué? Es tonto preguntar eso. Es obvio por qué. Ni siquiera conozco a la chica. No tengo buen tacto con nadie. ¿Cómo quieres que esté con una mujer? Aparte, ¿Quién con su sano juicio en este planeta aún piensa en los matrimonios arreglados por tradición? Nadie que yo conozca."

-"Sabes lo terco que es mi tío" –dijo el samurai con una sonrisa y una mano en la cabeza.

-"Pero es tu tío, no el mío. Y además, ¿Por qué no casa a Ryoga? A él le encanta conocer chicas, y además, ésta es heredera…"

-"…Y Ryoga es un completo idiota. Sabes que haría que la chica lo odiara en seguida. Ella es una chica con modales. Y Ryoga es caso perdido, tu tienes 15 años, aún te puedo corregir algo."

-"Si tanto le interesa a ese viejo la chica, que se case él" –sentenció el ambarino.

-"Sé que no te convenceré ahora. Y que nadie lo logrará en este momento. Hablé con ese viejo en la mañana. Dijo que al menos, arreglaras tus modales y conocieras a la chica. Luego veremos eso de boda."

-"No lo haré" –dijo seguro el chico.

-"Hazlo por el viejo. Caerá luego, no te preocupes. Pero al menos llévate bien con la chica, pero antes de eso mejora tus modales."

-"Hmpf" –bufó el ambarino.

Ryoma se retiró. Ya hablaría con el viejo, por suerte, el siguiente día sería sábado.

[][][][][]

Se levantó temprano ese día. Bajó ya arreglada porque escuchó voces en la planta baja de la casa. Había visitas. Pero para cuando bajó, ya se habían retirado. Sus padres estaban raros, y su abuela muy concentrada. Pero no preguntó nada ya que el timbre sonó y un animado Eiji entró saltando.

···· Tras bambalinas ····

Eiji: ¡ey! ¡Ahí estoy yo!, ^^

-Lo sé. Pero… ¿POR QUé INTERRUMPISTE EL FIC?

¿Te falla el coco?

Eiji: … es que ahí estoy yo. ¡Me pusiste en tu fic!^^

-Es obvio. Eres parte de PoT.¬¬

Eiji: ¡Genial! ¿Y saldré mucho? ^^

-No si no te callas. ¬¬

Y si vuelves a interrumpir, te saco del fic, y además, llamo a otro para que me ayude a narrar. –risa malévola.

Eiji: ¿A quién le fallaba el coco? ¬¬

***Lo sentimos, hubo un problema técnico. Disfrute de la música en estos pequeños momentos de espera. Gracias por su comprensión***

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

***Gracias por esperar. Volvemos a nuestra programación habitual***

···· Fin bambalinas ····

-"¿Eiji?" –Preguntó asombrada- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Venía paseando, pero se me antojó una torta con Momoshiro. ¿Vienes?" –dijo el neko.

-"Claro. Déjame ir por mi chaqueta. Son las 7 a.m., aún hace frío. Ya vuelvo" –dijo la chica y salió en pocos minutos.

Al salir, se encontró con Momoshiro y Eiji esperándola y hablando de la tarta que comerían. Empezaron a caminar mientras Sakuno escuchaba a Eiji hablar animadamente. Hasta que algo llamó su atención.

-"¿O' chibi? –preguntó el neko intrigado, y luego saltó sobre el chico- ¡O' chibi!

-"¿Kikumaru? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Iremos a desayunar. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" –preguntó Momo.

-"Estoy trotando, mas bien calentando para el partido matutino junto a mi padre." –respondió el ambarino.

-"Tu vida no es más que el tenis" –suspiró- "¿Ya desayunaste? No creo que a Saku-chan le importe que te unas a nuestro desayuno."

-"Po-por mi no hay problema" –dijo con timidez la aludida.

-"Lo siento, quiero seguir entrenan…!" –el ambarino no pudo terminar la frase, porque un enérgico Eiji le había tomado el brazo y había salido corriendo como un rayo, llevándose consigo a Ryoma y dejando atrás a sus amigos.

-"Creo que Kikumaru tenía prisa." –rió el chico.

Sakuno caminó junto a Momoshiro el corto trayecto que quedaba hasta la cafetería. Al llegar, una mesera estaba anotando la larga orden de Kikumaru.

-"Ya ordené por ustedes" –avisó el neko cuando ellos se sentaron y la camarera partió con la interminable orden.

Los chicos agradecieron al pelirrojo y empezaron a hablar. Los diferentes tipos de tortas empezaron a llegar, y Momo y Eiji se atragantaban con ellas. Ryoma sólo bebió una Ponta y un sándwich, ya que era el desayuno. Y Sakuno sólo un chocolate caliente y unas cuantas galletas. Entre las payasadas de los mayores, el celular de Sakuno empezó a sonar. La chica se paró y se retiró a hablar con Tomoka. Hablaron unos minutos y luego colgaron.

-"Lo siento, debo irme" –se despidió la chica- "Tomoka quiere que la ayude a hornear unas cuantas cosas"

-"No hay problema. ¿Te acompaño?" –se ofreció Momo.

-"No, gracias. Tomaré el autobús, Muchas gracias. Adiós." –la chica de las trenzas se retiró rápidamente y se dirigió a la casa de su amiga.

Al llegar, ordenaron un poco el desorden de los hermanos de Tomoka antes de ir a hornear pasteles y galletas.

-"¿Y para qué tanta comida?" –preguntó la pelirroja.

-"Es que viene mi primo Michael. Viene de Estados Unidos y pues es tan glotón como Kikumaru-sempai." –respondió la chica de las coletas.

-"¿Tanto?" –preguntó Sakuno con una risita.

-"Claro. Y quiero que sea recibido como se debe." –sonrió.

Terminaron de cocinar y limpiaron la cocina, para luego encargarse de los recién despertados hermanos de Tomoka que querían desayunar, por lo que debieron volver a la cocina.

Sakuno llamó a su madre y avisó que pasaría el día en casa de Tomoka.

[][][][][]

-"¿Qué?" –gritaron al unísono.

-"No griten, llamarán la atención" –reclamó el ambarino.

-"Lo sentimos."

-"¿Te casarás con una chica que no conoces?" –preguntó sorprendido Eiji.

-"Contra mi voluntad. Pero no importa, ya convenceré al viejo de no casarme."

-"Espero que tengas suerte" –dijo Momo.

[][][][][]

-"Quiero hablar con él." –sentenció Ryoma al llegar a su casa.

-"¿Con quién?" –preguntó su prima.

-"Con el viejo ése, Shin Echizen"

-"Qué bueno verte, Ryoma"

-"Que bueno que recuerdas a Ryoma, tío. Bueno, ¿Por qué no vamos a hablar al patio? –ofreció Nanjiro.

[][][][][]

Ryoma estaba enojado. Hacía media hora estaba hablando con el viejo ése y no habían llegado a nada. El viejo estaba empeñado en que se casara, y ni importaba todos los pretextos y razones de Ryoma, nada lo hacía cambiar de parecer.

-"Hagamos algo. Juguemos un partido de tenis. Si te gano, harás lo que yo diga. Si ganas, veremos lo que sucede" –ofreció Shin Echizen apuntando hacia las canchas.

Ryoma sonrió triunfante. Tal vez no podía ganarle a su padre. Pero a ese vejestorio… El triunfo era suyo. No había cómo perder.

-¡Hola! Bueno, este es el fin del capitulo 1. No sé si les haya gustado, pero es que es sólo el comienzo. Luego las cosas irán mejorando, lo prometo. Bueno, dejen reviews, por favor, peor no sean crueles xD Es mi primer fic.

Los personajes que me pertenecen y que cree son **Shin Echizen**, el tío abuelo de Ryoma, y** Michael Brown**, el primo de Tomoka que viene de Estados Unidos.

Eiji: ¿sólo ellos?

-Los demás irán apareciendo según la historia lo necesite, neko.

Eiji: Crees que a Tomo-chan le queden galletas? ^^

-No te las comas, son para Michael, Kikumaru.

Eiji: ¡pero Lina-chan…! –inflando sus mejillas de manera infantil.

-suspiro-

-Bueno, adiós. Buen día! Y dejen reviews!


	3. Real Capitulo 2

_Lina: ¡uff! ¡Hola! ¡Cuanto tiempo! _

_Eiji: ¡sí! De verdad, Lina-chan tardaste mucho. ¡Te extrañé!_

_Lina: no demoré tanto. Es sólo que tengo que escribir capítulos largos para que valga la pena._

_Eiji: pero me pudiste haber escrito! Me tenías abandonado! –haciendo pucheros._

_-Momento de silencio-_

_Lina: … … … ¿Galletas?_

_Eiji: ¡si! Con eso te perdono, Lina-chan._

_Lina: bueno, ¿Me ayudas?_

_Eiji: si. ¿Puedo dar el disclaimer?_

_Lina: OK. Adelante._

**Disclaimer: Prince of tenis, tanto la serie como sus personajes, no le pertenecen a Lina-chan. A excepción de los personajes de ****Shin Echizen y Michael Brown. Sólo los personajes ya mencionados, el fanfic y sus capítulos le pertenecen. ^^**

[][][][][]

Ryoma estaba enojado. Hacía media hora estaba hablando con el viejo ése y no habían llegado a nada. El viejo estaba empeñado en que se casara, y ni importaba todos los pretextos y razones de Ryoma, nada lo hacía cambiar de parecer.

-"Hagamos algo. Juguemos un partido de tenis. Si te gano, harás lo que yo diga. Si ganas, veremos lo que sucede" –ofreció Shin Echizen apuntando hacia las canchas.

Ryoma sonrió triunfante. Tal vez no podía ganarle a su padre. Pero a ese vejestorio… El triunfo era suyo. No había cómo perder.

**Capítulo 2.**

**30 – 0.**

Ryoma sonrió triunfante. El triunfo era suyo. El juego iba con 3 juegos a su favor y uno al favor del viejo, y sólo era por la pena que Ryoma había sentido por él, y había dejado pasar algunas pelotas y fallar otras, sólo por la apariencia del pobre y viejo anciano que creía que podía ganarle.

**40 – 0.**

[][][][][]

Ya llevaba un buen rato jugando. Pero no podían avanzar mucho debido a que eran interrumpidos constantemente por las trampas que hacía Karupin para atrapar la pelota y llevársela lejos.

**40 – 30.**

Repentinamente, el viejo ese había metido ya dos puntos, a pesar de que Ryoma intentara detenerlos.

Ryoma tomó la pelota y la lanzó al aire para hacer un saque perfecto, que fue respondido ágilmente por el anciano vestido con Kimono, parecido al de su padre. ¿Sería que el viejo había estado observando y analizando sus jugadas y movimientos al igual que Inui para luego atacar? Aunque eso era lo que su padre hacía a veces, dudaba que el viejo tuviera tanta inteligencia.

Shin Echizen lanzó la pelota con fuerza, pegando fuertemente contra el suelo de la cancha, y con la dirección apuntando hacia la parte derecha de ésta, que fue a dónde Ryoma corrió. Pero, para su sorpresa, la pelota salió disparada al lado opuesto de la cancha, igualando el marcador.

**40 iguales.**

Tal vez, sí lo había estado haciendo.

[][][][][]

Tenía que poner la mente en el juego YA. Shin Echizen estaba a punto de empatarlo y eso no era nada bueno, se había confiado demasiado de sus capacidades y ya era demasiado tarde. Era obvio que el viejo no tardaría en darle alcance.

Golpeó la pelota con fuerza, aunque ya estuviera cansado. Llevaban mucho tiempo jugando y el cansancio producto del esfuerzo empezaba a hacerse notar.

**40 iguales, ventaja Echizen Shin.**

[][][][][]

-"¡No lo puedo creer! ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?" –reclamaba.

-"Lo siento, pero mi abuela me llamaba y era una urgencia…"

-"¡Pero Sakuno, ni siquiera alcanzaste a conocer Michael!" –reclamaba Tomoka.

-"Lo puedo ver otro día. No fue por mí que me fui, ya sabes que fue una emergencia". –sonrió.

-"No es justo" –suspiró la chica de las coletas.

-"¿Quieres ir hoy a mi casa? Todos los chicos del club irán. Mi abuela les tiene una sorpresa, porque aún le quedan dos días más en cama. Y es raro que ella se enferme. "

-"Claro. ¿Llevo películas? He comprado unas nuevas que estoy segura que te van a gustar."

-"Bien. Nos iremos juntas." –sonrió la chica.

-"¿Irás tú, Ryoma-kun?" –casi gritó Tomoka, al chico que estaba sentado tres asientos tras ellas, con el gorro tapándole la cara. Tal vez estaba durmiendo.

-"Hmpf" –fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta la chica.

[][][][][]

¡No podía ser! El viejo ése le había ganado limpiamente. Le había ganado 6 juegos a 4, pero él no podía creerlo. Era un viejo arrugado, delgado, bajo y medio loco, pero aún así, le había ganado. A él. A Ryoma Echizen. Eso era todo lo que ocupaba su mente.

Su error había sido confiarse demasiado en sus capacidades, y finalmente se vio completamente descubierto y derrotado por un anciano arrugado. Y lo único que quería el viejo de momento fue que aprendiera a ser un caballero, que aprendiera a tratar a las damas como se debe. ¿Y cómo se suponía que iba a hacer él eso? Sabía tratar a la gente, pero no específicamente a las mujeres. Para él, ellas tenían un misterio, un juego raro al que él no estaba dispuesto a jugar. No quería jugarlo. Tenía 15 años, su vida fue, es y será el tenis, ¿Por qué cambiarlo por chicas? ¿Qué tenían ellas de especial? ¡¿Y qué tenía ésta de especial?!

Estaba seguro de que a su tío sólo le importaba que ésta chica fuera heredera. Claro, si no, qué importaba cómo tratase a la chica. Pero era ridículo. Todo…era ridículo.

[][][][][]

-"Sakuno, ¿Eres tú? "

-"Si, abuela. Ya llegué." -respondió la chica desde la entrada, cambiando sus zapatos por otros para estar en casa, siendo imitada por Tomoka.

-"Bien, los chicos vendrán en un momento, Sakuno. Les tengo una sorpresa. ¿Por qué no preparas todo lo que Momoshiro comerá?"

Sakuno sonrió pensando que tendría que arreglar bastantes golosinas para Momo. Habían crecido, y junto con ellos, el apetito de Momo también.

Tomoka la acompañó hasta la cocina donde empezaron a preparar las bebidas y refrigerios.

[][][][][]

Ryoma se sintió tonto. Se había escapado de clases, y como si su padre hubiera predicho su comportamiento, le estaba esperando. Y no solo, estaba acompañado de una hermosa mujer, pero vestida con un traje elegante, un moño sofisticado, también el gesto, los zapatos, su postura y su maquillaje lo eran. Al entrar, su padre los presentó.

-"Ella es Giovanna Botones. Es francesa, y la he contratado para que te enseñe a ser un caballero. Espero que la trates con respeto. Bueno, me retiro."

Y así lo hizo. Ryoma no emitió ningún sonido. Su profesora lo miraba de arriba abajo, examinándolo.

-"Así que tú egues el famoso Gyoma Echizen. Según tengo entendido, sales de la pguimaguia dentgo de una hoga y 7 minutos. ¿Qué haces aquí? "

-"Simplemente no quería estar en clase"-respondió.

-"Así que un guebelde, ¿eh? No impogta, ya he tgatado con los de tu tipo."

-"¿Mi tipo?" –levantando una ceja.

-"No te pgueocupes, muchacho. Segás todo un caballego al final de mi cugso".

La mujer hizo entrar a Ryoma y éste, de mala gana, aceptó. Miró el reloj. De una pesadez a otra. Dentro de 20 minutos tendría que estar en la casa de los Ryuzaki, lo cual no le agradaba, pero se libraría de la profesora, la cual no le agradaba. Daba órdenes de aquí a allá, lo tenía dando vueltas ordenando su cuarto repitiendo "Espalda deguecha, cabeza en alto, se más cuidadoso con eso, con esto, con aquello…" ¡Lo tenía harto!

El reloj dio exactamente las tres de la tarde y Ryoma sonrió. No era que le gustara ir a la casa de los Ryuzaki, pero con tal de librarse de esa mujer… Le indicó a ella y a su familia donde estaría y salió corriendo, mientras escuchaba

"No cogas, Guioma…espalda guecta…" Y no escuchó nada más, porque realmente la profesora no gritaba, seguramente por su "educación". Ya lejos, disminuyó la velocidad. Caminó un poco más y se encontró con Momoshiro en el camino.

Escuchó a su amigo hablar todo el camino saber lo que podría ser la gran noticia de Ryuzaki.

Al llegar a la casa, se dieron cuenta de que se habían retrasado, eran los últimos. Momo se acercó casi saltando hacia la mesa de centro, que estaba llena de pastelillos, hamburguesas y dulces, mientras Horio y Oishi peleaban por un pastel.

Vieron cómo la entrenadora bajaba la escalera con la mirada en alto como siempre. Tras ella venían Sakuno y Tomoka hablando cómodamente. Traían ropa de calle, Sakuno vestía unos jeans claros acompañados por una camiseta celeste y una sudadera blanca, mientras Tomoka vestía una mini falda y un TOP negro. Las chicas saludaron y se sentaron tras los titulares. La mujer se sentó en un sillón al centro del salón donde se encontraban.

"-Bien, sé que es raro que los junte en casa a todos, pero es que estoy enferma y no me encuentro en condiciones de ir al club. Les quería presentar a un nuevo integrante del equipo. Pero viene de otro país, y si no me equivoco, está haciendo unos trámites, está por llegar. "

Unos segundos después el timbre sonó y Sakuno se levantó para abrir la puerta. Unos segundos después regresó con un apuesto acompañante.

-"Y bueno…Y la entrenadora Ryuzaki es tu abuela? –la chica asintió sonrojada- ¡Genial! ¡Pero qué tonto soy! Mi nombre es…

-"¡Michael!" –se escuchó un chillido.

-"¡Tomoka!" –se sorprendió el chico.

-"¿Qué haces aquí, primo?"

-"¿Primo?" –preguntó Sumire.

-"Yo vine aquí porque Sumire me ha invitado. ¿Y que haces tú en la casa de los Ryuzaki?" –preguntó ahora él. Lo cierto, es que todos en la sala estaban confundidos.

-"¡Aquí vive mi amiga!"

-"¿Sakuno es tu amiga? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?" –preguntó el chico con interés, provocando en sonrojo de la chica de las trenzas.

"-¿Qué iba a saber yo? "

-"Así que Michael es tu primo, Tomoka". –dijo Sumire.

-"Así es. Se está quedando en mi casa, pero no tenía idea de cual fuera su motivo para venir a Japón."

Michael Brown era un chico alto, atlético, pelo rubio y ojos miel, a tono con su piel de un bronceado perfecto con el conjunto.

-"Bien, pues, chicos, él es Michael Brown. Es un ex alumno mío, un gran jugador, y al parecer, el primo de Tomoka. Actualmente vive en Estados Unidos pero al encontrarse de vacaciones, le he pedido que venga a visitarnos. Por las próximas tres semanas, él estará a cargo de los entrenamientos hasta que yo vuelva, y luego estará junto a ustedes jugando. "

-"Brown…Brown…Brown… ¡Oh por Dios, Brown!" –chilló Momo- "Mi madre te adoraba, ¡apenas tenías seis años pero ya representabas al país en los campeonatos infantiles! "

-"Es cierto, mi madre siempre me comparaba, decía que eras una ternura, pero siempre serio al jugar "–completó Eiji divertido- "Tenía entendido que ahora juegas para Estados Unidos."

-"Así es. "

-"Bien, eso es todo. Gracias por venir, chicos. Los veré pronto. Y por las dudas, los horarios de los entrenamientos son iguales, al igual que los mismos. Ahora, se pueden retirar."

Todos se despidieron y volvieron a sus asuntos, y al pesar de Ryoma, él tuvo que volver con la odiosa profesora. Soportó a Giovanna Botones durante el resto del día. La soportó a ella, a su acento francés, y a sus modales lo más que pudo. No era normal en él, pero quería echar a esa mujer a patadas de su casa. No podía creer que su padre pagara porque una mujer le ordenara hacer cosas. Su madre hacía lo mismo, y lo hacía gratis.

Tomoka entró a la casa aburrida. Había intentado durante todo el entrenamiento llamar la atención de su príncipe, pero ésta parecía estar en otra parte. Esta desconcentrado, mas bien, muy concentrado en el partido y en todo, en todo, menos en ella. Tal vez… Sólo tal vez…¿Sería posible? ¿Podría ser?

¿Podría ser que Ryoma…y no ella? ¿Y ella?

¿Podría ser que Ryoma Echizen…tuviera novia?

-"¿Tan mala es? No puede ser, sólo es una mujer" –comentó el chico comiendo una hamburguesa.

-"Si quieres te la presto y después me dices" –contestó el ambarino.

-"¿Tan así?"

-"Peor de lo que imaginas, Eiji."

-"Qué mala suerte tienes. Serás un prodigio en el tenis, Ryoma, pero tu vida personal, me impresiona" –rió Momo.

-"No es un chiste, esa mujer arruinará mi vida."

-"¿Quién arruinará tu vida?" –se oyó una vocecita.

-"¡Sakuno-chan!" –grito Eiji.

-"Hola, Eiji, Ryoma, Momoshiro."

-"Siéntate, Saku. ¿Quieres algo? ¡Yo te invito!"

-"Una Ponta estaría bien, gracias Momo."

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" –preguntó Eiji.

-"Estoy haciendo unas cuantas compras" –indicó las bolsas- "Y me he encontrado con Michael. Es muy amable."

-"¿Michael? ¿El nuevo instructor?"

-"¡El mismo! Es muy simpático" –dijo la chica recordando la conversación que había mantenido con el chico, le había subido el ánimo y ya no tartamudeaba, ni siquiera frente a Ryoma, el chico le había dado confianza.

-"¿Con que haciéndote amiga del jefe? Buena estrategia, Sakuno. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí primero?" –preguntó Eiji divertido.

-"No somos TAN amigos, aparte, es el primo de Tomoka, y estará en su casa. Nos veremos casi siempre, será mejor que nos llevemos bien, ¿Cierto?" –dijo feliz.

-"Hmpf."

-"¿Y...De qué hablaban?"

-"¡O'chibi está comprometido!" –gritó con fuerza el chico, por suerte, no había mucha gente en el local.

-"¿Qué?"-preguntó la chica sorprendida, ante la atenta mirada del ambarino.

**Lina: jeje y bueno eso es todo. La verdad me ha tomado bastante tiempo escribir 8 paginas en el computador. ¡Pero aquí están! ^^**

**Eiji: Lina… Respóndeme algo.**

**Lina: claro ^^**

**Eiji: ¿Soy un boca floja?**

**Lina: … no lo sé. n.u**

**Eiji: ¡SOY UN BOCA FLOJA NO LO PUEDO CREER! –casi llorando.**

**Lina: … bien…ahora**

Ladykagurasama: hola! Jeje gracias por el apoyo me servirá mucho!Gracias! Y trataré con nuevas historias, gracias!

Anis-love: gracias! Jejeje bueno ese era el gran misterio del primo de tomoka pero aún queda más! Ntp!

Mhayoa: de seguro quieres matarme! Yo odio que alguien publique la misma idea antes que yo! Jejeje pero bueno gracias por el apoyo!

Yuki-Minyooki-chan: Jejeje ok cada vez que valla a hacerlo me acordaré de ti okizz? Jajajaja

Sofys: jeje si ryoga es el hermano mayor. Gracias por el apoyo, y si lo continuare. Y por lo del partido, yo más o menos nada mas, solo veo tenis cuando mi padre se adueña de la tv y pone los partidos! =S xD

NoNiT BlAcK: wiiii fuiste mi primera lectora! Ahhh! Ey! Pero ni por asomo se te ocurra decir quien es…porque…tal vez pueda sorprenderte…digo…Sólo tal vez.

Jajaja esos sonn todos hasta ahora! Bueno dejen reviews bye!


End file.
